


Romantic

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam loves his brother so much, sometimes it's hard to bear.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Romantic

It was one of those hazy summer days which made one doubt the very existence of any kind of evil.  
Sam stared up at the blue sky, the white clouds floating lazily by, the occasional bird winging its way through the warm summer air and sighed.  
How was it possible that all this beauty and complexity around him had been designed and created by a God as petty and vindictive as Chuck?

Perhaps that was truly the ultimate mystery!

The rustle of approaching footsteps as they crunched through the crisp grass made him lower his eyes.  
Dean was coming towards him, his hands balancing a quantity of brown paper bags and two huge cups of coffee. 

His big brother smiled at him and all consideration for the beauty of the surrounding panorama fell away as Sam lost himself in the impact of that smile.  
All the love he felt for Dean bubbled up inside him and at that moment, he realized how little anything else mattered. He could give up everything if it meant seeing his brother’s smile directed only at him.

Sam had to wonder when he’d effectively turned into a big girl, or as Dean was wont to call him a Disney princess, for it had gotten to the point where just the sight of Dean made him wallow in all the romantic tropes possible. 

He wanted to be pulled into Dean’s arms, wanted his brother to whisper sweet nothings in his ear, to tell him how much he loved him, that he’d never leave him.  
It was ridiculous, Sam huffed to himself. He considered himself a rational man. How could he feel this way about his own brother? Not even Jess, for all he’d truly loved her, had made him throw caution to the wind, as Dean had.

His sibling had practically raised him; at most Sam should be looking to him as a parental figure, not as a lover.

‘You miss me, dude?’ Dean chuckled, finding himself the focus of his brother’s hazel eyes.  
Sam was getting ready to reply with a no, to brush off Dean’s remark with a snort. Dean had been away for less than twenty minutes, not long enough to miss anyone! 

Instead of brushing it off though, he schooled his features into an earnest expression. ’Yeah, Dean, I did.’  
Dean looked confused for a second, wondering if Sam was baiting him but Sam was deadly serious, and just to make sure Dean understood, he doubled down.

‘I miss you whenever you’re not next to me, Dean. You can laugh if you want. Call me a big girl but I’m through denying it. I’m at the point where I can’t do without you.’

Depositing the foodstuffs on the ground, the older man fell to his knees beside his baby brother, cupping his face between his hands.  
‘Do I look as if I’m laughing, Sam?’

Sam remained quiet, enjoying the sensation of Dean’s warm palms against his cheeks.  
‘All that you feel, I feel too. If there’s anything else I can say or do to demonstrate what you mean to me, then just ask. I love you, Sammy. I’d tear down the world for you and I think I’ve given you proof.’

Sam gave a nod, leaning forward to graze Dean’s lips with his own. ‘It’s so overwhelming, Dean, this thing between us. Sometimes it’s too strong to sustain. It’s as if I always want more, need more.’

‘Hey. I’m a bottomless pit. Whatever you need, I can supply a hundredfold.’

‘You getting poetic in your old age?’ Sam smiled, Dean’s words soothing his soul.  
‘I’m up for anything where you’re concerned, Sammy. So be careful what you ask for!’  
‘Can I have that coffee now?’

‘Vanilla latte, just as you like it, dude,’ Dean grinned. ‘I hope I’ll be adequately rewarded when we get back to the bunker tonight.’  
‘I’ve got something special lined up,’ Sam replied with a wink, his good humor back in place.

Dean’s cock twitched its enthusiasm. Sam’s specials were truly special!


End file.
